


When David Get's Tired

by Somethingiwontremember



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends or Romance or whatever you want, Friendship, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingiwontremember/pseuds/Somethingiwontremember
Summary: David needs a break man, and Gwen attempts to give some peace and quiet, but that only last's so long.





	When David Get's Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a a short fic I wrote in summer1 hope you like!

David ran a hand through the soft tuff of hair as he smiled wide at his reflection. Already dressed and ready for the day before the morning birds even started chirping. “Ahhh yes, another beautiful day for some fun camping!” he gave himself the camp salute and grinned.

To anyone, especially to Max, David was the happiest guy on earth, but he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep and was running on a constant onslaught of anxious thoughts. Max was starting to get to him. Even though he’d never admit it and really just wanted to give the kid a hug and tell him he’s doing great, but alas, Max was not letting up. David let his smile drop as he sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

“Woah there David,”  
The umber haired man snapped his attention to the mirror, looking at his tired co-councilor behind him. “Oh, good morning Gwen!” he forced out a cheer.

She had her pajamas on and a towel on her shoulder. “Oh cut the shit David, we’ve been working here for three summers in a row now, I know when you’re not feeling good, and to be frank, you don’t look too good.”

David turned and set his butt against the small bathroom sink. “Yeah, you caught me.” he let out a small chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest. “but nothing I can do about it now, the kids are gonna be up soon, we gotta give them another great day!” he shoved his arm up in hopes of faking enthusiasm, but even that didn’t do much.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “David, you’re allowed to have a shit day, you know that right?” she leaned a shoulder against the old door frame. “Look, I’m gonna shower, but instead of going out to the kids, which you and I both know are gonna sleep in anyways, you go back to bed? I’ll wake you up when the kids are set up on the activities. And don’t even bother fucking protesting; it’s weird to see you be anything other than happy.”

His eyes widened but softened nodded reluctantly and walked passed her. “Thanks, Gwen, you really are the best co-councilor.”

She smiled softly and shook her head as he walked across the small councilor building to his room. “I’m the only other councilor David.”

David chuckled as he shut his door. He slipped off his t-shirt handkerchief and set it gently on his desk, he may be tired, but sleep safety was a number one first. He then flopped onto the rickety wooden bed unceremoniously and sighed.

_Gwen and I have been working together for a while. Man, she’s just so swell. I should thank her. Maybe I’ll get us a pizza tonight when the campers are asleep. Yeah, that’ll be good._ He let his thoughts slowly fade and he slept.

“MOTHERFUCKERS!”

David’s eyes shot open to the curse word. He looked out his window to see the sun setting, the moved to his alarm clock to see it was already 8:30. He jumped up and brushed himself off “By golly! I slept for that long!” he jumped at the sound of pounding on the door. David ran out to see Gwen was the source. “Gwen! What in the gosh darn heck is happening?!”

Gwen turned wide eyed and out of breath. “THOSE LITTLE SHITS LOCKED US IN HERE DAVID.” She slid down the door and tucked her long legs up to her chest.

David walked over to her and tried the knob. It moved but when he tried to push forward it did nothing. David sat down next to her, legs sprawled in front of him. “oh, hmmm.”

There was as short silence till Gwen broke it. “Ugh, I’m sorry David, I thought I was handling them but the magic kid wanted to prove he could light a bonfire and then I told them no then Niki told them to get me and that I didn’t want them to have fun and then they chucked me in here and I’m assuming boarded up the door.”

David looked to her, his blue eyes were glistening. “No! Gwen, it’s okay you taking over for the day was the nicest thing and I really appreciate it!” His smile faltered and his eyes teetered down to his feet. “I’m sorry I slept for so long, I shouldn’t have stayed up so late.”

Gwen looked up and sighed. “No David, you needed it.” She stood up and held out a hand to David. He took it they both stood up. “Stay here I’m gonna go get something.”

David smiled and nodded before watching her walk off to her room. He still felt bad about leaving her to deal with all the campers all day but he felt better. He walked over to the two big chairs surrounding the small tv that Gwen would either be watching _Doctor Who_ on or the occasional movie they’d watch together. He sighed and lay back in his designated green chair. He jolted when something cold pressed against his face. Looking up he saw Gwen smirking and holding out a bottle.  “Gwen! We can’t drink right now! What about the kids?”

Gwen sighed and plopped into her seat. “David, come on, those brats aren’t  gonna let us out anytime soon, plus these are just coolers. I know it’s no Shirley Temple, but you know.”  The cap twisted off with a fizz and she took a long sip.

David opened up his and looked down into it for a long second. “Oh screw it.” He took a sip and bittersweet drink slipped down his throat. He could use a break, especially since they all starting to get to him this past week. David loved being a counselor. He really did, and although the campers weren’t having the same experience he had when he was a camper, he knew they were having their own fun and that simple thought put a smile on his face every day. He looked over to Gwen who was cracking open another bottle and sifting through the small pile of dvd’s on the floor next to her. “I was going to go into town and pick up a pizza for us tonight, to thank you, but I guess that’s cancelled.” He smiled sweetly at his co councilor and friend.

Gwen smiled and looked up to meet his gaze. “Ah, thanks for the thought David, even when you’re completely exhausted you manage to be the nicest person in the world.”

“Gee Gwen, that’s so nice of you to say! Working with you all these years I think you’re really sweet too! But Gwen, I’ve been meaning to ask, I mean you know why I work here, but why do you? I mean aside from having to move back in with your parents?”

Gwen chugged back the rest of the carbonated drink. “Ahh, Well, I can’t find anything for either of my majors so there’s that,” She set the empty bottle down and rubbed her face. “Also I don’t mind working with the kids, each year a different group and it’s always _interesting_ to say the least.”

Dave felt his heart swell and his eyes began to tear up. “Oh my goodness golly Gwen!”

The young woman rolled her eyes and shook her head. “That’s a very small part David, don’t get too excited.”

David leaned forward and clearly invaded Gwen’s space. “There’s more?” Her face flushed but, she did also down two drinks.

“Jesus David, I also get to work with you.” she said quietly.

David’s jaw dropped. “Gweeeeennnnn!” without hesitation, David wrapped his arms around her. “Gwen I think I love you!”

Gwen laughed and hugged back. “David you only had one drink, are you already gone?”

David pulled away and shook his head. “No Gwen! I think I really do love you! You’re so smart and considerate! Gwen can I kiss you?” oh no. He said that. He did just say that. Oh god. David felt panic rising up in him.

Gwen choked. “What the fuck?” She stumbled out. It wasn’t in a “I hate you way” as she had said it to so many campers, no she meant more like a “why the fuck.”

David slid back into his seat and chuckled, “Ah,heh, hem, I uh, I meant I, I mean,” David rambled as his fingers found their way to tangle into each other.

The room got quiet and only Niki’s voice could be heard shouting some nonsense. Gwen cleared her throat and David’s teal eyes darted up to her and back down to his hands.  

Gwen stood up in front of him and spoke. “No David, you can’t kiss me.”

David felt empty. He drew a breath and composed himself. Of course they shouldn’t kiss, that would be, unprofessional. “Y-you’re right Gwen,” He looked up and gave her a soft smile.

Her purple eyes held some look in his eyes that David couldn’t recognize. “No David you can’t kiss me because,” She squatted so she was level with her co-worker. “Because you would probably fuck it up, so”

Gwen smiled and leaned slowly and quickly their lips meet.

David’s eyes brightened up and shut. His hands slid around her hips and pulled her in closer.

They pull away and Gwen opened he3r eyes to Davids stunned dumbfounded grin. She snorts out a laugh. “Oh my god David that is the dumbest fucking face.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m just so glad!” He hugs her again and smiles softly. “Thank you Gwen.”

“For what David?” She hugs back.

“For being the most amazing person I think I’ve ever met.”

Gwen laughed. “David, I think you haven’t met yourself,” She pulled away and nodded her head towards the small tv. “Wanna watch some Bob Ross and we’ll let QM deal with the little fucks out there?”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

And as the night continued David and Gwen watched the calming paint show, Max Nikki, and Neil were busy splitting up the camp and tested out different forms of government, Max being a dictator and Nikki being a president and Neil recreating a monarchy, but that is a different story, for a different time.

The End


End file.
